This invention relates to devices for detecting leaks in seals. More particularly, this invention relates to devices for providing a visual and electronic indication of leakage in a fuze seal.
One of the performance characteristics which must be determined for a fuze seal is the degree of leakage when placed under pressure. The generally accepted method of determining such leakage has been to pressurize the unit under test, submerge it in a liquid, and visually look for bubbles. First, consistently accurate results are not readily obtainable by visual observation. Second, by its very nature, this test cannot be conducted under "dry" conditions. Finally, a significant amount of time is required for set-up and testing.